


JoyStick [America/Alfred F. Jones]

by Zuliet



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3521537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuliet/pseuds/Zuliet





	JoyStick [America/Alfred F. Jones]

Alfred watched, discomfort showing on his face, as you played an old computer game of your dad’s that he had given you. Alfred’s eyes kept glancing between you and the JoyStick in your hand. You tongue stuck out some as you concentrated.  Not that you weren’t hot sitting in front of an ancient computer playing an old game, but _why_ did it have to have a JoyStick? Alfred found this amply named; _I’ll let you play with my JoyStick, if you let me play with your USB Port,_ he thought, gazing at you, now half-lidded, as he blushed at the thought. Alfred bit his lip and stretched his fingers, suppressing a moan as he imagined you trembling beneath, moaning.

“Al...” Yes, that’s right, you’d moan his name. But louder,

“Alfred!” A little louder than that, doll face.

“ _Alfred Jones!”_ That’s right nice and loud, so even the neighbour’s hear. Wait...why was his imitation of your voice so clear and accurate? Suddenly, he was shaken and found you in his face.

“[Na]-[Name],” he stuttered, face going redder as he leaned back. You gave him an odd look,

“Are you ok?” you asked, “you look a little flushed.”

“I – I – I –” Alfred stuttered, looking around the room. “I – I’m fine.” You stared at him, still suspicious. After a moment you sighed,

“Whatever you say, hun,” you said dismissively, going back to the computer chair. You cast him one last look before sliding on the headphones and going back to playing the game. Alfred sighed in relief that you had not caught on to his thoughts and he returned to staring at your form.  Now your lips were pursed, the finger of your non-dominate hand tapping impatiently while your dominate hand had a white-knuckled grip around the JoyStick. You growled at the screen. “Unfreeze you damn thing! I pause you for one fucking minute – !”  

This continued for ten minutes before you finally pulled the plug from the wall. You pouted momentarily, crossing your arms over your chest and glaring at the black screen, but you then plugged it back in and rebooted it. Once again, Alfred’s mind drifted as he watched you return to playing. One would have thought that all of your cursing and yelling would have turned him off, but, since you were yelling at a game, all it did was arouse him more. Alfred jiggled his leg, biting his lip almost to the point of breaking skin. At the current, you were watching a cut scene and absentmindedly playing with the Joystick; tenderly running your fingers over it, rubbing it with your thumb now and then. Alfred clenched his fist, but finally he couldn’t take it. Alfred bolted up off the bed and quickly marched to stand behind you. You jumped when he ran his hands up and down your upper arms, resting them over your shoulders and drawing circles with his thumbs. His hot breath fanned your neck, sending chills running rampantly down your spine; as if your game wasn’t creepy enough without him scaring you. Sliding off the headphones, you glanced back at him. Alfred grinned cheekily, then put his lips right next to your ear.

“Why don’t you take a break from your game, and come play with my Joystick?” he purred seductively, then delivered a light bit to the shell of your ear. Your visage burned crimson as you realized the innuendo behind his words.

“A-Alfred,” you stuttered, but he was already kissing your skin repeatedly and reaching around you.  And, before you knew it, the game was saved, the computer was off, your headphones removed and you were being scooped up into the arms of the horny American.

“I’ll show you the ‘joy’ in ‘JoyStick’,” Alfred muttered, a smirk on his face.

 

 


End file.
